


you're the reason i come home

by xlourrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute fluffy fluff, i dont know where i'm going with this really, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of pet names, lourry, sorry it it's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlourrys/pseuds/xlourrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis. And Louis loves Harry. But management doesn't love Harry and Louis, which is exactly why Harry is spending the night in his flat he shares with his boyfriend alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the reason i come home

**Author's Note:**

> really just lots of harry feelings and cute text messages... i apologize for this it's my first time writing anything and feedback is appreciated! and i got this idea from a playlist i made which you can listen to here: 8tracks.com/xlourrys/missing-you-xx :)

The television blared loudly, filling the almost deserted room with the echoes of shitty reality shows. Harry sat in the floor, wrapped in a blanket that smelled like home. Technically, Harry was home, but they always say home is where the heart is, and in that case the curly-haired boy's heart was far away from his London flat. His heart was in the hands of a blue-eyed boy, with soft, caramel fringe and a crinkly eyed smile. Harry let his thoughts drift to the older boy, thinking of his childlike giggling and stubble covered chin that was scratchy but not uncomfortably so. 

You see, Louis was charming, addicting even. He pulled you in with his lovingly teasing sense of humor and kept you there, whether you wanted to stay or not. Of course, Harry never minded, he'd been drawn to Louis since day one and was happy to be apart of the lad's life, in any way shape or form. Louis was like the sun. He had an infectious personality that almost everyone loved, and he shined so bright that you just wanted to stare. He was beautiful, extraordinarily so, with the way he could go from handsomely rugged, to so adorable you wanted to hug him tight and never let him go, in less than a nanosecond. So Louis was the sun. And Harry was everything that orbited around him, every planet, every star, every hunk of rock, because Louis was the center of his universe and he burned brighter than the sun in Harry's eyes.

But even Harry and Louis had their faults, most of them arising from the fact that being in a world-famous boy band was hard. Especially when you were dating another member of the same boy band. Which leads back to the initial reason Harry was sitting in his living room floor bundled in blankets. The thing Harry and Louis had was special, everyone who knew them knew that. Their love was special, it was so strong and undeniable and hard to hide. The thing he and Louis had, people noticed. People noticed the lingered touches and heart eyes and smiles full of fondness towards each other. Which apparently was "bad for their image". Harry couldn't help himself from thinking (and sometimes even saying, if he was feeling particularly angry): How is this bad for our image? How is love bad for our image? Why is two boys being happy and in love such a bad thing? Though despite his frequent protests, their management never let up. If anything they cracked down harder, starting rumors and forcing the couple into separate hotel rooms (only to have them sneak back into the same bed), labeling Harry as a "womanizer" and getting Louis a beard.

The latter probably had hit the hardest of all. Eleanor was her name, and she was a gorgeous girl, with her wavy brown hair, delicately small body, and cute face. But she wasn't Harry, the only person Louis wanted to walk hand-in-hand down streets with. He had no interest in anyone but his awkward, lanky, bright-eyed boy. Even though that was the case, they were under a contract. He had to go on dates with the girl, if they could be considered that. Louis hardly considered awkwardly holding hands and faking smiles while drinking Starbucks a date, he'd told Harry many times that just being in the same room as him for five minutes was better than a day with Eleanor.

Harry tries to remember that, as he sits in the floor alone cocooned in his and Louis' comforter. Because Louis is out with Eleanor again... And Harry misses Louis. And he knows the older boy is probably 3,500 miles away, sleeping in a single hotel bed missing him too, which makes him even sadder. So he reaches for his phone and sends his boy a text, just to see if he's still awake.

_Haz: hey boo, you still awake? xx_

Before he can set his phone down it vibrates once, indicating he recieves a reply.

_Lou: yea, hi love x_

_Haz: only one x ? :(_

_Lou: my bad, the most love for you xxxxxxxxxxxx ;)_

_Haz: miss you xx_

_Lou: miss you too baby cakes_

_Haz: when r u comin home? :( tired of sleeping w/o you_

_Lou: not sure yet and i miss sleeping w u 2 haz_

_Haz: come cuddle w/ me :)_

_Lou: im cuddlin w/ u through text babe ;)_

_Haz: I love you_

_Lou: I love you too kitten_

_Haz: stop that :(_

_Lou: what?_

_Haz: baaabeeee u know i dont like kitten!!_

_Lou: but ur my kitten! ur hair is soft and ur sweet and cuddly and cute_

_Haz: ok.._

_Haz:but only ur kitten_

_Lou: of course only mine_

_Lou: forever :)_

_Haz: really miss u loulou_

_Lou: ik sweetie me 2_

_Haz: :(_

Harry puts his phone down, after waiting 3-4 minutes for a reply. Just as he starts flipping through the channels on the television his phone begins to buzz without stopping. He grabs it and hits answer, pressing it to his ear.

"Lo'?," Harry grunts, his voice filled with sleep and worry.

"Babe!'

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Haz. Can you do me a favor and go check on the plant outside the flat?"

"Lou.... it's 2am. Can't it wait?'

"No,"Louis huffs and Harry can hear the pout in his voice.

"Alright give me 10 seconds love."

He walks to the front entrance of the room and unlocks the door.

 _"_ Harry?"

"One sec Lou"

He opens the door and turns to look for the plant but what he sees is well, loads better than some stupid plant.

"LOUIS!"

"Hey love," a sleepy looking Louis says as Harry wraps himself around him.

Harry pulls back to smile at his boy who's here, _in London_ , with him. Louis smiles back, stubble spread evenly across his chin. He's wearing one of Harry's soft, worn sweaters with some baggy old sweats and vans, a beanie perched covering most of his hair. His smile is sleepy but still crinkles at his eyes, like he's so happy to see Harry he'll stay awake as long he needs him to.

"What're you doing here?! Thought you said you didn't know when you where coming back?"

"Wanted to surprise you,"he mumbles into Harry's neck, "c'mon let's go inside."

They head back into the flat and as Harry starts to pull him to the couch Louis shakes his head.

"I'm really tired... Can we just cuddle then go to sleep? I haven't slept well since I left last week."

Harry nods, "Me neither.. Missed you keeping the bed warm. Just let me turn of the telly first."

He walks across the room to flick it off then turn out the light, then grabs his lover's hand and pulls him towards their bedroom.

"Be right back Lou, just gotta brush my teeth."

When he gets back the smaller boy has shed his sweats and sweater in favor of one Harry's t-shirts and his boxers. He looks so cute, with the hem of the shirt coming down to the tops of his thighs, boxers barely peeking out underneath. Louis was curled up in their bed, messing around on his phone, probably on Twitter. Harry pulls of his jumper and pajama pants, leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt too, and crawls into bed.

"Lou budge over I need room," he huffed. Louis complied, putting his phone on the table and curling up next to his favorite boy.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hiiii," Harry giggled into his chest.

Louis shifted so he was holding Harry, the larger boy tucked into his chest despite the obvious size difference.

"Boo?"

"Yea?

"I love you," Harry sighed into Louis, pressing light kisses in the crook of his neck, "missed you too."

Louis smiled, leaning in and pressing lips to Harry's hair a few times before working his way down to the younger boys forehead and leaving a few pecks there too. He continued, leaving feather-soft kisses on Harry's nose, cheeks, and closed eyelids, before finally pressing his lips against the sleepy boy's beside him.

"Love you too baby, love you so so so incredibly much. Now let's get some sleep," he murmured in Harry's ear.

"'M not a baby," he argued lazily.

"You're my baby."

"Hmm.. yea okay, only yours"

"Of course, only mine, and I'm only yours. Forever," he kissed Harry's nose, making him giggle.

" _Forever_ ," Harry nodded.

"Now go to bed, my sleepy baby."

Harry hummed in agreement, not even bothering to argue. Louis kissed his head once more, petting his curls. They drifted off to sleep, tangled in each other and happy to feel at home.


End file.
